ABSTRACT The Translational Genomics Core (TGC) of the Louisiana Cancer Research Center (LCRC), initially created by the School of Medicine and the COBRE ?Mentoring Translational Researchers in Louisiana? has now been incorporated into the institution to provide state-of-the-art generation sequencing (NGS) including whole transcriptome, RNASeq, whole exome sequencing, and SNP analysis, and transcriptional profiling to investigators at LSU Health Sciences Center and other surrounding research facilities. The TGC is expanding its services with a new platform for ChIP-Seq optimization, single-cell sequencing, and single-molecule sequencing. The TGC has served multiple projects local, national and international projects in cancer and other diseases. In addition, TGC working in close collaboration with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will ensure state-of-the-art biostatistics and bioinformatics analyses of data from the research and clinical studies. The PDs of the CTVO, Dr. Reiss and Dr. Parsons, negotiated with the TGC director, Dr. Zabaleta, privileged access for promising junior investigators (PJIs), which includes discounts for services, comprehensive training, equipment use, trouble shutting protocols, and the help in analyzing the data (see LOS by Zabaleta). The TGC's long-term goal is to become the regional genomics reference center serving basic, translational and clinical researchers with state-of-the-art technology, training, and service. All these new developments will additionally strengthen the research projects and the pilot studies led by PJIs, all of which contain a strong translational component.